A nos actes prémédités
by Tillie231
Summary: FANFIC DE SAINT-VALENTIN. Hermione et Drago sont professeurs à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle reçoit des lettres d'un admirateur anonyme, elle ne s'imagine pas à quel point celui-ci est proche. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. ROWLING.


_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour ses corrections et ses encouragements._

À nos actes prémédités

Il était encore tôt ce matin du vendredi 14 février mais pourtant la Grande Salle de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, grouillait de monde. La pièce avait été décorée de façon à mettre à l'honneur la fête des amoureux : des cœurs scintillants aux couleurs des quatre maisons étaient accrochés aux murs, des fleurs étaient disposées sur les tables, et au plafond, au lieu de l'habituelle représentation du ciel, les élèves avaient droit à l'histoire de Merlin l'Enchanteur et la fée Viviane. Régulièrement, on voyait des cartes de Saint-Valentin s'envoler à travers la pièce. A la table des professeurs, Hermione Granger attendait impatiemment la venue des hiboux et des chouettes qui amèneraient le courrier.

Elle espérait qu'il lui avait écrit. « Il », son admirateur secret. Il avait commencé à lui écrire le 14 novembre. A travers ses lettres, son bel anonyme voulait lui faire part des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la toute première enveloppe et lu la missive, elle éprouva d'abord de l'agacement. Elle était persuadée que la lettre émanait de Ron ou de Blaise. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus en couple depuis longtemps, elle imaginait très bien le rouquin lui envoyer ce genre de courrier juste pour rire. Idem pour Blaise.

Le métis et elle étaient devenus amis lors de leurs études à l'université. Débarrassés des vieux préjugés et des rivalités de Poudlard, ils avaient commencé à sympathiser. Puis tout le reste des deux anciennes bandes, Gryffondors et Serpentards, avait fait de même. Bien sûr tout ne s'était pas fait sans heurts, on ne pouvait mettre fin à sept ans d'antagonisme en un claquement de doigts. Repenser à tout cela lui fit instinctivement tourner la tête vers l'homme qui se trouvait à sa gauche : Drago Malefoy. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, leurs années d'université leur avaient permis de se rapprocher eux aussi. Hermione devait bien se l'avouer, elle éprouvait maintenant plus que de l'amitié pour le blond. Si on lui avait dit cela quelques années auparavant, la jeune femme aurait été vraiment amusée. Cependant les choses avaient évolués. Ils avaient évolués. Tous deux avaient suivi un double cursus, un en commun dans l'enseignement à l'Institut de Formation des Professeurs Magiques, et un autre chacun de leur côté, lui en potions et elle en histoire de la magie.

Drago avait eu pour camarades de classe Theodore Nott et Luna Lovegood, qui après s'être mariés travaillaient pour un grand laboratoire sous-traitant de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. A la fin de leurs études, Hermione, Drago et Neville avaient tous les trois été embauchés à Poudlard. Le remplaçant de Slughorn ne donnait pas entière satisfaction, et les professeurs Chourave et Binns étaient enfin partis en retraite. Hermione adorait son métier. Les élèves n'étaient pas toujours faciles, mais transmettre son savoir procurait à la jeune femme une joie immense.

Que pouvaient donc fabriquer les hiboux ? D'habitude à cette heure là, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Agacée, la jeune femme se servit à nouveau en compote de pommes à la cannelle.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur toi ce matin, lui fit remarquer Drago.

-Oui c'est vrai, intervint Neville, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi stressée, c'est quand tu as passé ton agrégation.

-Mais non je ne suis pas stressée ! Peut-être juste un peu fatiguée. Un personnage qui se trouve dans un des tableaux de mon couloir n'a pas arrêté de pleurer toute la nuit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le dieu Mars puisse être aussi sensible. Vénus l'aurait encore quitté à ce que j'ai compris. Vous avez prévu un programme spécial pour aujourd'hui ? Au niveau des cours je veux dire.

-Moi je vais leur apprendre à poléniser des Mandragores.

-Attention aux cache-oreilles Neville ! Et toi Drago ?

-Préparation d'Amortencia. Et toi, tu as prévu quoi pour les endormir ces chers petits ?

-Ah ah très drôle ! Je vais leur raconter l'histoire de ton ancêtre, Nicholas Malefoy qui a jeté un sort à la reine Elizabeth 1ère pour qu'elle ne trouve jamais l'amour.

-Eh oui, déjà à la Renaissance, nous les Malefoys étions déjà diaboliques.

-Et il en est fier en plus, s'écria l'ancienne gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire. Au même instant, la salle s'emplit du bruissement des ailes des volatiles venus apporter le courrier. Hermione sentit une boule se former dans son estomac tandis qu'une chouette chevêche se posait devant elle, une enveloppe de couleur crème accrochée à la patte.

Il lui avait écrit ! Les mains un peu tremblantes, la jeune femme détacha la missive et donna du Miam Hibou à l'oiseau. Lentement, comme si elle avait voulu faire durer plus longtemps la torture de l'attente, elle déplia la lettre :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Comme je te l'ai promis il y a trois mois, je te donne rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Retrouve-moi ce coir à 21h dans les appartements désaffectés des préfets-en-chef. Tu vas enfin découvrir qui je suis. Je brûle d'impatience à l'idée de notre rendez-vous. _

_Je te souhaite une excellente journée._

_Celui qui t'admire de loin._

Allait-elle y aller ? Oui assurément. Elle devait reconnaître que l'homme qui lui écrivait depuis tout ce temps avait réussi a piquer sa curiosité. Elle replia le feuillet et entreprit de boire son bol de thé. Drago se pencha alors vers elle et demanda :

-Des nouvelles de ton amoureux transi ?

-ça se pourrait bien en effet.

-Bonnes, j'espère ?

-Excellentes, même. Et toi ? Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies encore rien reçu de la part de l'une de ces dindes qui nous servent d'élèves.

-Allons, patience. Comme si elles pouvaient résister à mon charme de toute façon.

-Ta modestie te perdra un jour Malefoy. Allez, je file ! Bonne journée les garçons !

Elle n'attendit pas vraiment leur réponse et se leva pour se rendre à son premier cours. Exceptionnellement, son cours ne suivrait pas le programme habituel, mais ouvrirait sur un débat parlant de l'influence des sentiments des hauts personnages sur l'Histoire. La première heure de la journée se passait avec les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle. Bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses élèves soient passionnés, mais si elle réussissait le pari de faire participer toute la classe au moins une fois pendant l'heure, elle serait satisfaite.

Son cours se déroula sans anicroches. Le sujet intéressa suffisamment les élèves pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression de faire cours à des Veracrasses.

Avec les Serdaigles de cinquième année, le débat s'éleva légèrement. Il dériva sur les pratiques matrimoniales qui avaient pendant longtemps eu cours dans les grandes familles de sang-purs les plus célèbres d'Angleterre, dont les Malefoys. Chacun fut unanime pour reconnaître l'influence néfaste que pouvait avoir les mariages entre personnes qui, assez souvent, avaient du sang en commun. Hermione était ravie. Ces débats étaient vraiment une bonne idée.

Après le départ de sa classe, la jeune femme en profita pour souffler un peu. Elle s'étira et prit le temps de se faire un thé. Les yeux fermés, l'enseignante savourait le liquide brun lui chauffer la gorge. Sa dégustation fut cependant interrompue par la porte de sa classe qui s'ouvrit doucement. La jeune femme était intriguée car il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle, et il n'y avait pas de vent. Ça ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'un fantôme ou de Peeves, ces derniers s'y seraient pris bien plus bruyamment. Soudain, la jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle.

L'impression devint certitude lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose toucher sa joue. C'était comme si une main invisible caressait sa peau. La brune n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle voulait juste profiter le plus longtemps possible de ce toucher. Hermione soupira d'aise. Elle essaya de poser sa propre main sur ce qui la touchait, mais aussitôt, l'effleurement cessa. Déçue, la professeure d'histoire vit la porte se rouvrir, et l'impression d'être environnée par la présence de quelqu'un cessa. Frustrée, en colère contre elle-même, elle se voua aux Gémonies pour les quatre-vingt-douze générations à venir.

A la reprise des cours, elle eut du mal à rester concentrée, et surtout à croire que ce qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant était bien réel. La journée promettait d'être riche en évènements. Bon an, mal an, la dernière heure de cours de la matinée arriva. Elle avait fait cours aux Gryffondors de septième année. Au moment où ses élèves quittaient la salle de classe, Henry Tressiger, un garçon trapu aux cheveux noirs qui était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, s'approcha du bureau d'Hermione. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Hermione, qui commençait à avoir faim, décida de venir à son secours sans perdre une minute :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Henry ?

-Non tout va bien professeure. Je… Je voulais seulement vous donner quelque chose.

Joignant le geste à la parole, son élève tendit à la brunette une enveloppe d'un rose criard et un petit paquet enrubanné. Gênée, Hermione ne savait trop comment réagir. Pour ne pas blesser son élève, elle ouvrit tout de même la lettre et le présent qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'agissait d'une carte en forme de cœur rouge qui, lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, demandait d'une petite voix nasillarde : « veux-tu être ma Valentine ? », et d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles de la même forme que la carte. Hermione trouvait tout cela terriblement kitsch. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à répondre :

-Merci beaucoup Henry, c'est très gentil à toi. Malgré tout je vais devoir te rendre ton cadeau.

-Il ne vous plait pas ? Vous voulez que j'aille l'échanger ?

-Non pas du tout. Comprends-moi, tu es mon élève et tu ne dois pas m'offrir de cadeau.

-Mais je fais ça parce que je vous aime !

-Non. Tu crois m'aimer c'est totalement différent.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous professeure.

-Ecoutes, il vaut mieux que tu offres ces bijoux à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai entendu dire que tu plaisais beaucoup à Amy Lovecraft, tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Déçu, probablement vexé même, il partit sans se retourner, la tête et les épaules basses. Hermione se sentit peinée pour lui mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ce garçon se faire de fausses idées. Bien sûr il arrivait souvent qu'un élève ait le béguin pour l'un de ses professeurs, mais il ne fallait pas que cela dépasse le stade du fantasme. Sinon, c'était la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives. En soupirant, la jeune femme se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Soudain, au beau milieu d'un couloir, elle se figea. Et si Henry était son admirateur secret ? Non c'est impossible pensa la jeune femme. Mais après tout, n'était-il pas venu lui faire un cadeau ? Justement, répondit la jeune femme à sa voix intérieure, s'il s'est présenté devant toi si spontanément, c'est bien que ce n'est pas lui. Et il ne se serait jamais permis de te tutoyer. Toute à ses réflexions, elle avait repris sa marche et était arrivée dans la Grande Salle. A son passage près de la table des Gryffondors, elle entendit quelques élèves chuchoter. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'Henry avait été raconter ? Anxieuse, elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Comme à son habitude, elle prit place entre Drago et Neville. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et leur discussion semblait plutôt animée.

Lorsque Neville la vit arriver, il donna un coup de coude à son collègue et tout deux se turent. Que pouvaient-ils mijoter ? Hermione arrêta là ses réflexions car elles avaient été court-circuitées par ce qui s'imposait à ses yeux : dans son assiette, trônaient un paquet de la taille d'une boite à bijoux et une enveloppe semblable à toutes celles que son « amoureux transi » lui avait envoyé.

Le cœur battant, Hermione fit jouer le ruban qui renfermait son cadeau. Elle resta bouche bée. La boite contenait une chaine en or blanc au bout de laquelle était accroché un pendentif en calcédoine taillée en forme de cabochon. C'était beau tout en étant simple, féminin et par-dessus tout, cela correspondait tout à fait au goût de la jeune femme.

Elle avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait, mais la voix du maître des potions la fit revenir sur terre :

-La classe ! Ça vient de qui ? Toujours ton mystérieux chevalier servant ?

-Je crois bien que oui. Je n'ai pas encore regardé la lettre. Vous avez vu l'oiseau qui a amené tout ça ?

-Oui, intervint Neville. C'était une chouette lapone.

Hermione, qui avait commencé à ouvrir l'enveloppe, interrompit son geste. Elle ne connaissait qu'une chouette lapone : Freya, qui vivait à la volière du château. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : son amoureux mystère se trouvait forcément à Poudlard. Hermione songea à Henry Tressiger et espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui ou d'un autre élève. C 'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle sentait le regard de plusieurs élèves posé sur elle. A quoi s'attendaient-ils, à ce qu'elle fasse une lecture publique de sa lettre ? Exaspérée, elle déplia la missive qu'elle lut pour elle-même :

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_j'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu. Je suis persuadée qu'il t'ira à ravir._

_A ce soir,_

_A.N O'Nyme_

Elle sentait le regard de ses deux homologues masculins posé sur elle comme s'ils attendaient sa réaction. Neville fut le premier à questionner :

-Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

-Oui. Enfin, pas mauvaises en tout cas.

-Il a bon goût je trouve, ajouta Drago. Au fait, il paraît que tu fais dans le détournement de mineurs maintenant ?

-Arrête c'est pas drôle ! Moi en tout cas ça ne me fait pas rire.

-N'oublie pas de nous inviter à votre mariage surtout !

-C'que vous pouvez être bêtes tous les deux !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils auraient été bien embêtés, si ce genre de choses leur arrivait. Encore que, pensa la jeune femme, être courtisé par l'une de ses élèves amuserait certainement beaucoup Drago. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de manger, la jeune femme retourna dans sa salle de classe. Elle n'avait que deux heures de cours à dispenser durant l'après-midi : la première avec les quatrièmes année de Poufsouffles, et la deuxième aux Serpentards de septième année. Ensuite, elle aurait quatre heures pour se préparer.

En attendant la venue de ses élèves, la jeune femme lut quelques pages d'un livre. A 14 heures tapantes, elle entendit le piétinement caractéristique de l'arrivée d'une classe. Cette heure serait sans doute très longue, les Poufsouffles de quatrième année étant particulièrement difficiles.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ses élèves ne furent pas très attentifs et l'heure lui sembla interminable. Pour ces adolescents aux hormones en ébullition, un jour de Saint-Valentin était comme un jour de chasse pour de jeunes chiens, ils étaient excités comme des puces et ne tenaient pas en place.

A 15 heures, Hermione se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Elle décida d'aller en salle des professeurs se payer le luxe d'un chocolat chaud parsemé de mini-chamallows. Après tout, elle avait encore une heure à tuer avant son prochain cours. Elle venait de terminer la préparation de sa boisson lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Drago entra dans la pièce, fulminant. Il s'assit, et devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione s'expliqua :

-La prochaine fois que j'ai une bonne idée, surtout fais-moi plaisir, lance moi un sort pour que je l'oublie.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Calburt à mis de l'Amortencia dans mon café.

-Quoi ? Tu as l'air normal pourtant !

-Parce que dès que le goût de mon café m'a paru suspect j'ai arrêté de le boire. En plus, McIntyre m'a prévenu et a ensuite essayé de me faire boire de la limonade à la place. Tu te doutes bien que ce n'était pas complètement innocent et qu'elle aussi avait eu la même idée que sa petite camarade. Du coup elles se sont battues, je leur ai mis une retenue à chacune, et là je meurs de soif depuis tout à l'heure.

-Merlin que les adolescentes peuvent être vaines et stupides.

-J'suis bien d'accord. En tout cas elles vont être ravies, elles vont passer leur soirée de Saint-Valentin avec moi.

-Elles vont être au comble de la joie je pense.

Malgré elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Si Drago avait été son mystérieux expéditeur, elle était sûre qu'il aurait fait en sorte de ne pas avoir collé des élèves et avoir sa soirée disponible pour elle. Énervée contre les deux Serptentardes qui s'étaient battues pour Drago, Hermione n'eut d'un seul coup plus du tout envie de son chocolat chaud, qui lui parut écœurant. Drago corrigeait des copies. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, concentré sur sa tâche, il était vraiment beau. Il n'avait plus rien du petit con orgueilleux qu'il était durant leurs études à Poudlard. Hermione soupira, assez bruyamment pour qu'il relève la tête :

-Allons Grangie ne soupire pas. Je sais que je suis beau mais tout de même essaie de te tenir.

-Heureusement que l'option « humour » n'existait pas quand tu as fais tes études Malefoy, sinon tu aurais redoublé un paquet de fois.

-Et ben on aurait sûrement été dans la même classe alors !

Ils échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient beau être amis, ils aimaient s'envoyer des piques. C'était beaucoup moins méchant que pendant leur scolarité, et d'une certaine manière, cela leur permettait d'avoir un lien particulier entre eux. Ils étaient seulement amis. Cette pensée tordit le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle aurait aimé que Drago la voit autrement. Cependant elle était sûre que jamais rien ne se passerait entre eux. Drago la considérait comme une amie, au même titre que Pansy, Ginny ou Luna. Hermione s'ébroua comme pour dissiper ses sombres pensées. Sans qu'elle y prenne garde, l'heure avait tourné et il était presque temps qu'elle se rende dans sa classe. Elle salua son ancien ennemi et se mit en route.

Elle avait hâte que sa journée de travail se termine. La professeure d'histoire de la magie atteignit la porte en même temps que ses élèves de Serpentard. Elle jubila lorsqu'elle repéra les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient battues à cause de Drago. L'une avait un bel œil au beurre noir, et l'autre portait d'importante traces de griffures sur les joues et le cou. Chacune à un angle opposé de la pièce, elles se lorgnaient hargneusement. Hermione les trouvaient pathétiques.

Lorsque le débat les amena à parler des familles de sang-purs, et donc des Malefoys, elle vit leur intérêt pour son cours s'éveiller. Jemimah Calburt s'exclama :

-Je suis sûre que Monsieur Malefoy, qui est si intelligent, n'accepterais de se marier qu'avec une Sang-Pur !

-Peut-être Miss Calburt, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas je pense que votre professeur de potions est suffisamment intelligent pour choisir une Sang-Pur de son âge.

La tête que fit son élève en écoutant ses paroles valait tout l'or du monde. Intérieurement Hermione savoura cette petite vengeance. L'heure se déroula sans plus d'incidents et tout le monde accueillit la fin de la journée avec bonheur.

Hermione courut presque à ses appartements. Elle se glissa sous la douche, choisit son gel douche préféré, celui au jasmin, et plutôt que de se détendre, laissa le stress l'envahir. Et si elle était déçue par celui qui l'attendait ? Non elle ne serait pas déçue. A travers ses lettres, son admirateur avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité. Après sa douche, un dilemme se présenta à elle : sa tenue. Elle finit par opter pour une robe en satin blanc, très longue, rehaussée d'une ceinture gris perle à motif pesley qu'elle avait achetée pour une réception guindée du ministère. Elle se maquilla ensuite légèrement, se parfuma, et sortit pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Plus elle avançait, plus son stress augmentait.

Arrivée devant les escaliers, elle prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer son ascension. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, elle fut subjuguée : une table avait été dressée, des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, et une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et appela doucement :

-Hou hou ! Y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Je suis là, je t'attendais.

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et un homme entra dans la pièce :

-Drago !

-Bonsoir Hermione.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais des élèves à surveiller !

-J'ai « refilé le bébé » à Rusard.

-J'en connais deux qui vont être contentes.

-Sûrement, oui. Si madame veux bien se donner la peine de s'asseoir, dit-il en lui reculant la chaise. Je t'offre un verre ?

-Oui, avec plaisir.

-Alors trinquons ! A nous je dirais.

-A nous. Drago pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?

-Et bien disons que j'ai placé des « agents doubles » autour de toi. Te souviens-tu de cette soirée où Pansy vous a demandé à toutes comment vous aimeriez être séduites ? Et bien j'ai suivi à la lettre ce que tu as dit : être courtisée par un bel inconnu qui t'enverrait des lettres. Tu es déçue ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je suis même très heureuse.

Le repas fut délicieux, dans tous les sens du terme. La nourriture était succulente et Drago donnait encore plus faim à Hermione. Après avoir mangé leur dessert, l'ancien Serpentard invita la jeune femme à danser :

-Oh, My Way, j'adore !

-Je sais je suis génial.

-Idiot !

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Hermione sentit ses sens s'aiguiser lorsque leurs deux corps s'épousèrent. Enlacés, Drago l'entraîna vers le lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce qu'avait quittée Drago lorsqu'elle était arrivée. La nuit fut des plus intenses.

Plus tard, longtemps plus tard, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. A côté d'elle, Drago tenait une tasse de café dans les mains et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur ses genoux. Il lui sourit, l'embrassa, et lui tendit une tasse fumante :

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'Amortencia dedans ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ah ça, il va falloir que tu goûtes pour savoir.

-De toute façon je n'en aurais pas besoin. Pour être amoureuse de toi je veux dire.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir retrinquer alors.

-Et a quoi levons nous nos tasses ?

-A nos actes prémédités mon amour !

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bisous_


End file.
